


Shots Fired

by melancholic_bbz



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_bbz/pseuds/melancholic_bbz
Summary: The Utonium sisters are living in crime. “An eye for an eye” is their motto. What happens when the bubbly sister decides to get involved with an opposing gang member to save what was once present in her life?
Relationships: Brick/Bubbles Utonium
Kudos: 2





	Shots Fired

The city of Townsville, a once peaceful place where no one had to worry about injustice. That all changed after a terrible event hit the town. An event that caused gangs to spread like wildfire. And oh boy, did the fire spread alright. People that commited the smallest of crimes would be punished. The source of the punishment was unknown but people suspected that they were being dealt with by the most powerful gang in town, the Utonium agency or gang. The Utonium gang is a group you don’t want to mess with. Not only do they have connections, they have three sisters with superhuman powers and a brilliant scientist.  
Years ago when the Utonium sisters were 16 they were on a mission to take out a man that was involved in trafficking. Needless to say, that man is no longer breathing in this world. The girls were on their way back when they saw that one of their father’s labs was on fire. It was being swallowed by flames. At lightning speed the raven haired sister, Buttercup, flew into the flames taking out anybody in the fire. The redhead, Blossom, looked for any enemies or where the fire could’ve possibly started. Using her ice breath, Blossom blew out most of the flames. Both sisters stopped what they were doing when they suddenly heard a familiar shriek. They both flew to their youngest sister, Bubbles. The blonde was hunched over holding a falling piece of concrete with her weak strength. Buttercup and Blossom went to help her set the concrete down with hurting anyone or anything around. Bubbles was still hunched over screaming at what seemed like a broken window. Her sobs were suddenly louder than the pieces of the concrete ceiling fall. The other two sisters rushed to their sister’s side to see what had happened. That was when their world fell apart. The Professor laid dead. Four Degree burns covered his lower body, his head was laying still on a pile of blood. It was at this moment when the sisters no longer showed any mercy. This was also the moment when the Jojo gang started to grow and expand territory. The girls are now 19 years old. Though they are treated as if they were older. Everyone in the gang respects all of them and tries to keep them all satisfied by fulfilling their assigned duties. Everyday was starting to feel like the same.  
Blossom is the leader, the head of the gang. She would always be on mission with Robin and or filing reports on the latest mission. Robin was a secret spy for the gang. She was also Blossom’s closest friend which is why they always go on missions together. Buttercup was always in some alley taking care of the people there. She always came home with cuts and bruises, she didn’t like fighting with her powers. While Blossom is on the secret missions, Buttercup is usually on the quick attack ones. Lastly we have Bubbles, she is incharge of interrogation and ‘finishing the job’. She is sometimes sent to clubs or bars to get intel on anyone suspicious there. She is also the one to make sure her sisters are mentally okay and physically too.  
This night was a bit different though. The blonde puff came running from a mission she decided to investigate later. She made it to the secret hideout and gave her information to the guards. After getting past the security she ran to her room and closed the door with a lock. She was catching her breath as she stared at the picture in her hand. For three years the sisters were coping. Blossom gets high all the time, Buttercup was getting her hands bloody every night, and Bubbles was on the hunt for the murderer of her father. Her sisters insisted that she should drop the matter. They fear that it will only hold her back and she needs to let it go. This was funny to hear coming out the sisters that taught her “an eye for an eye.” Little did her sisters know that she never gave up looking, she gave up telling them about her minor findings. Bubbles had been finding small clues that led her nowhere. This time on a mission she saw a building get burned. She let it burn, seeing as it was her target’s agency afterall. She hid when she saw three people walk out calmly. It wasn't until the flames came to a sudden stop around the men that she had thought. The fire was moving abnormally like the fire that killed the Professor. She quickly got a polaroid camera out and took a picture of the man in the middle that seemed to be controlling the fire. As soon as the picture was taken she flew off rapidly, leaving no trace of being there. She put the picture on the wall along with her other crime scene pictures. All at once it seemed as if the pictures were tying themselves together. She started shaking as she finally realized the identity of the man that took her father.  
“Brick Jojo.” she grabbed a red pen and drew a circle around his picture “the Jojo gang’s boss man.” She was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do now that she knew. Before she could think of her next step the door was suddenly being banged on.  
“Bubs, open this damn door before I blast it open!” The blonde puff quickly hid the pictures behind a curtain and walked casually to the door. She opened it to find Buttercup. She walked down the hallway with her when she noticed Buttercup looking at her with confusion.  
“What??”  
“Your door was locked.”  
“I was having a moment to myself before I had to hear y'all rant.” Before the raven haired sister could object they met with Blossom at the end of the hallway. Blossom’s expression was blank. There was no way of determining what she was thinking.  
“Butters, Bubs, we have some information to discuss, let's go.” Before any of them could speak the leader walked to her office and glanced back at them before walking in. Both sisters looked at each before flying into the direction redhead went in. Blossom was seated at her desk with a thick file in her hands. She held a serious look that would cause anyone else fear.  
“What’s wrong, Bloss?”  
“Yeah, what’s going on right now you seem a bit off?” Buttercup pulled a seat next to Blossom. The redhead leader looked at her sister then looked down at the files in her hands.  
“The Jojo’s mafia gang is rising. Their taking over other agencies and getting rid of people in their way. If they keep up this progress our agency is going down just like the rest.” Blossom took a deep breath and started taking out papers from the folder she held. “You two will help me find their location and get intel on them.” She handed Buttercup a list of names with a bunch of pictures. “ I want you to help me take out most of their men. These people are their line of defense and some of them handle their computoring system. We get rid of them and when the time comes it’ll be easier to handle the situation.” Buttercup nodded at her sister. Her emerald eyes were filled with determination as she looked down at the list. Blossom then looked up at her youngest sister. “You will do undercover work. I would do it but the scenery most likely fits your personality and your special power. Both locations are at a karaoke bar. There have been weird and or powers being used in these locations. If you see them I need you to somehow get near one of them and put a tracker on them.” Bubbles' heart felt tight and heavy. If Blossom was correct then she would be close to the killer of her father. She shook away her thoughts and smiled softly.  
“Easy peasy. If I see them I will immediately make a move.” Blossom handed her the address of two bars. After going in more detail with the plan Blossom sent her sisters to sleep early and rest. They started their plan tomorrow at night.  
“Goodnight girls, see you both in the morning.” the redhead says while giving both sisters a hug. After they all exchanged their “goodnights” they all went their separate ways to their rooms. As soon as Bubbles closed her door she fell to the ground silently. She was exhausted and didn’t realize it until now. She made her way towards her bed and laid there. She took a glance at the curtain covering all her hard work. Her eyes dialed with hatred. Only one thought circled her mind before she fell asleep.  
“I will kill you, Brick Jojo.”


End file.
